I'm Sorry, What?
by im-fluent-in-parseltongue
Summary: Little bit of Snarry loving. One-shot, PWP, M/M, smut. very graphic, constructive comments welcomed, not gonna bother caring about flames.


**I'm Sorry, What?**

**A/N: just a little one shot I had in my head since I wrote that Snarry drabble and people seemed to like it so this if for the Snarry fans I guess, I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^**

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor looked up from where his head was resting comfortably on his lover's thighs in a slight daze from happiness.

"Yes, my love?"

"Marry me."

"I'm sorry, what?" he couldn't have heard right, his lover seemed so opposed to marriage, he must be dreaming.

_Why did I ask such a stupid question? _Thought the Slytherin _I'm old enough to be the boy's father for goodness sakes, why would he want to marry me, I'm such an idiot._

"Oh, never mind." He replied, feeling insecure and heartbroken.

Harry sat up and looked into his eyes, those bright emeralds burning into the watery obsidian ones, seemingly staring right into his soul.

"Sev, please, say it again?" Harry requested with a slight puppy dog pout that Severus just couldn't resist.

"Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"

As soon as he took a small velvet box from his pocket there were arms wrapped around his neck and his face was being peppered with kisses and he could hear the word yes being whispered repeatedly before those soft lips finally claimed his in a loving but passionate kiss, as he moved to straddle the elder's hips he was picked up by the waist and thrown over a strong and masculine shoulder before moving swiftly and gracefully towards the bedroom and being dropped unceremoniously onto the bed so all the breath was knocked from his lungs from the shock of the fall, before he had anytime to catch his breath his was pinned by his larger, more muscled lover and his chapped but soft lips were encased by strong, masculine ones. His lower lip was sucked into the devilish mouth 'causing him to gasp, granting entrance to a probing tongue, entwining with his like a boa constrictor and its prey.

The warm lips travelled down, searching for an appropriate place to mark before biting down on the pulse point, eliciting a deep moan and pain filled hiss, which he apologised for by soothing the wound with his tongue and sucking the flesh into his mouth, causing a bruise to bloom. The Gryffindor's chest was heaving from his pants. He was mumbling incoherently, begging his lover to do something but the Slytherin just looked up with his trademark smirk and innocently shook his head before latching onto his right nipple with his teeth, rolling the other between his fingers whilst keeping eye contact. Harry's back arched like a bow, his arrow pointing skywards.

Severus swirled his tongue around the small bud, flicking it with the tip of his tongue, his hand pinching, squeezing and twisting before switching and giving the left bud the same treatment as the right.

Harry was an absolute moaning, squirming and writhing hot mess by now however his lover still wasn't done with his quest and he continued to kiss down the tight, well defined abs before he heard a broken sob come from his lover, when he looked up his lover looked to be in pain and when he looked down his neglected cock was a bright, throbbing purple so he took pity on him and engulfed the whole seven inches in one swift move, a broken scream falling from his lover's lips.

He cast a lubrication charm on his hand and eased two fingers into his lover's hole whilst he was distracted by his ruthless sucking, repeatedly pumping his fingers into the tight cavern, preparing him for something much larger.

"Sev! Please!" Harry exclaimed, mind clouded with lust. Too far gone to so much as blush at his begging.

Severus looked up at his young lover. "What is it you want, Harry?"

Harry couldn't look him in the eye and turned his head, mumbling his wishes.

"I'm sorry, what? Say that again please?"

"I want you to fuck me!" Harry almost shouted his blush much more prominent on his cheeks now, barely able to look his lover in the eye. It took the potions master months to at least get Harry to express his desires.

Before he knew it, the saviour has his lover's wood fully sheathed in his arse, a silent scream falling from his kiss swollen lips.

The ex-professor starts a punishing pace, switching between snapping his hips in short hard thrusts and long, slow, deep thrusts.

"Please…ugh…harder…faster…more..pleasepleaseplease…ughHH!" slipped from between clenched teeth of the younger raven head.

Granting his lover's wishes his pace was ruthless and hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust, encasing his member in large, warm hand, matching his hand to that of his hips, adding a twist when reaching the head.

"I'm gonna- gonna- ugh…I'm gonna cum. SEVERUS!" Screamed Harry before erupting all over sev's hand and both their abdomens, the elder following a few hard thrusts later, his lover's walls contracting around his cock.

They both collapsed on the bed, instinctively cuddling up together and following into a peaceful night's sleep, content smiles on their faces, unconsciously pulling the cover over themselves in their sleep, happy to just lie their together, Harry's silver ring with emerald lining glinting in the moon light.

**A/N: took a lot longer than I hoped it would but yeah, I hope you liked it, I'm still a bit new to the fanfiction/yaoi/smut writing side of things, hopefully you guys read enough to at least pretend to know what I'm doing.**


End file.
